Nuka-World raiders
The Nuka-World raiders is the name given to an alliance of powerful raider gangs that was organized by Overboss Colter and Porter Gage, with Colter serving as the overboss, with the ultimate goal of taking over Nuka-World and building a raider empire. Background The "alliance" boils down to more of a non-aggression pact, shaky and prone to infighting, mainly due to the fact that they spent over a year in Nuka-Town together in close proximity, without any hope of expanding their respective territories in the park. They do all share a common goal, one of the very few things that has kept them together for so long: to claim Nuka-World for their own. Because of this unstable relationsip bordering on full-blown war, due in large part to Colter's inability to follow through on his responsibilities as overboss, Gage has been plotting with the leaders of the gangs to overthrow Colter and replace him with whoever killed him. The Gangs The Pack The hierarchy of the Pack is based on the hierarchal structure of some social animals (popularly but controversialy applied to wolves), with the leader being referred to as the "alpha." The Pack strictly follows the rule of "survival of the fittest," though to a less extreme than the Disciples. Like with certain animals, such as peacocks, they use their colorful and outlandish looks to boast to each other and the other gangs. It is common, even expected, for members to challenge the reigning alpha to win the title, which ends with the winner remaining, or reigning, as the dominant of the Pack; this usually means that the alpha is the most violent member of the Pack, but not necessarily the most capable leader. As Pack law forbids the killing of other members, the losers are generally publicly shamed and then exiled. Pack members are identifiable by their colorful outfits and bizarre face paints, with most members wearing masks depicting animals. As of 2287, the current alpha of the Pack is Mason. The Pack feeds the carnivorous animals they keep with human remains, both slave & settler; evidence for this can be found in the Nuka-Town backstage, with a Pack-owned yao guai sleeping in a cage surrounded by the mauled corpses of various settlers. Disciples In criminology terms, the Disciples' common driving factor is the act of "thrill killing," meaning that they are bloodthirsty and sadistic just because they can be. The Disciples are more similar to the raiders encountered in the Commonwealth than the Operators and the Pack due to their extreme bloodlust and amorality, as best exemplified with member Dixie. Their base in the hollow structure of Fizztop Mountain is filled with dismembered corpses and heavy gore. Since Nisha became their leader, and even created the name "The Disciples." They follow the natural way of the world: "Kill or be killed," i.e. "survival of the fittest," though to a higher extreme than the Pack. The only rule they agree with is "Don't get caught." The Disciples are pretty much free to do as they please, including killing members of the other raider gangs, as long as they aren't found out; leaving behind evidence that trails back to the Disciples may lead to disciplinary measures taken from within, which generally means the offending Disciple is killed and disposed of, usually by Nisha herself. The Gauntlet, the sole entrance into Nuka-World, was built by the Disciples as a suggestion by Porter Gage as a way of keeping them placated while waiting for Colter to follow up with the alliance's plans of taking over Nuka-World. The majority of Disciples are women, though they are not female-exclusive; it is possible to find male Disciples in owned raider outposts, and a few can be seen in their base with Savoy being a male Disciple. All Disciples wear face-covering masks. Operators The Operators can be more easily classified as an organized crime group and can even be referred to as a mafia, mob or crime syndicate, as their main motivation for the alliance is the acquisition of caps and making profit. They are seen as less bloodthirsty than the Disciples and the Pack, with more functional outfits compared to the outlandish garb of their counterparts, which typically consists of armor designed like formal dresswear adorned with large ammo belts, slung over the shoulders bandolier-style and/or wrapped like a belt around the waist. They are also known to have a more approachable, reasonable demeanor, as demonstrated their leader Mags Black, an attitude that puts her at frequent odds with her more abrasive second-in-command and brother, William. If it can make a bunch of caps, it is very likely the Operators are involved one way or another, although even as they are focused on the profit, they are never to be underestimated in combat. Interactions with the player character The Nuka-World raiders will be under the control of the Sole Survivor if they agree to become overboss. The gangs will each offer the overboss benefits to acquire territory in Nuka-World's attraction hubs, as well as control over outposts and settlements in the Commonwealth. After the finishing laying the foundation for the budding raider empire in Nuka-World and the Commonwealth during the respective quests The Grand Tour and Home Sweet Home, a dispute will inevitably break out in Nuka-World during the quest Power Play, with the least-favored gang attempting to overthrow the established order, but being disposed of by the overboss and the other gangs, leaving one of the gangs eradicated and disorganized, and the remaining two loyal to the overboss. Members of the Nuka-World raiders can then be found on patrol in the Commonwealth, collecting slaves and caps to bring back to Nuka-World. The underbosses can give the overboss missions to increase their power in the Commonwealth and defend their standing in Nuka-World. The Sole Survivor has the ability to decide to eradicate the alliance by starting the quest Open Season. The underbosses are killed and the whole park will turn against them, without any hope of reparation. Notable members * Mason (The Pack) * Weylan (The Pack) * Mags Black (The Operators) * William Black (The Operators) * Lizzie Wyath (The Operators) * Nisha (The Disciples) * Dixie (The Disciples) * Savoy (The Disciples) }} Notes * The raiders appear to be each tied to their own faction, and killing one type of raider does not necessarily turn nearby raiders of other factions hostile. * Certain Nuka-World raiders can be executed in plain sight without turning others in the area hostile. One example is the raider in front of Cappy's Cafe, who is in a conversation expressing his doubt about the Sole Survivor as the new overboss. Killing him in front of his conversational partner incurs no repercussions. Appearances The Nuka-World raiders appear in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Category:Nuka-World factions